


Antigua & Barbuda

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Finally, a David and Patrick instalment :-D
Series: Around The World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Antigua & Barbuda

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a David and Patrick instalment :-D

**Saint John’s** ****

David traced over the gorgeous planes of his husband’s shoulders and back and rubbed a generous amount of their Rose Apothecary suncream into his pale skin.

“All done.” David pecked Patrick’s cheek but he immediately felt himself drawn into a much deeper embrace.

“Thank you David.”

“No thank you, honey.” David turned around and waited for his husband to return the favour.

As Patrick applied much less liberal amounts of lotion he heard David sigh happily. He concurred the sentimentality and couldn’t believe they were finally here, on their honeymoon, almost a year late. In truth they had needed to save up for this amazing, lavish once in a lifetime trip but they also needed to secure someone they trusted to look after their home and store. That had not been an easy task, Patrick wanted to know that whoever they employed knew the ins and out of the finances and keeping his many spreadsheets up to date and well organised. David on the other hand wanted to ensure the person had the right _vibe_ and fitted in with the brand of the store. They had bickered about it, Patrick claiming he wasn’t very ‘on brand’ but David would not budge on the matter.

“Look at that sky.” David smiled as he replaced his sunglasses and leant back on one of the loungers on their private balcony.

“Look at that sea!” Patrick countered, he couldn’t wait to start the activities they had booked, snorkelling and scuba-diving were top of his list and bottom of David’s!

It was the first day of their ‘Ultimate Caribbean Cruise’ and had departed Saint John’s port less than an hour ago, the plan was to see as many of the Caribbean ‘hot spots’ as possible, Patrick had a spreadsheet… of course he did!


End file.
